Responsible
by Lightjetlady
Summary: Sam wonders about the Page that drew him to the Arcade. Quorra sheds some light on it. One-shot, Sam/Quorra.


Quorra always liked having the sun shining on her face. Sam learned that in the first couple of days, so the first of many things he told her about in the weeks after arriving in the User world was _sunscreen._ There were things Sam had to explain that a child of 6 would have understood: things like hot stoves, electrical outlets, stoplights, and the bathroom. And Sam couldn't fathom how Quorra still had a happy, child-like innocence about her, even after years of confinement. He figured that the more she learned about the User world, the more that innocence would fade. For now, the two of them were simply enjoying the view of the sun setting over the Pacific Ocean from a Scenic Viewpoint. It had been a nice ride on the Ducati; but Sam knew that if Quorra would continue to love long motorcycle rides, he would have to look at getting something meant more for cruising. A Saturday's worth of riding along the coast made for some stiff legs. Or maybe he could get her a motorcycle of her own. Sam grimaced at the thought of teaching Quorra the rules of the road, especially with her penchant for asking questions about _everything_. _Later. I'll get her a bike later, _Sam thought.

The two of them sat next to each other under a large shade tree, looking over the edge of a sandy cliff. Sam had wrapped his arm around Quorra's shoulders and Quorra was leaning the side of her head against his. They were silent for a while, simply taking in the view.

A thought had been tickling the back of Sam's mind during the ride; in fact, it had been bothering him since they got off the Grid.

"You know, Quorra?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"You know, I've been wondering. Why do you think Clu waited so long? To send the page, I mean?"

Quorra was silent. Sam turned his head to look at her face; it was expressionless. Sam went back to looking over the ocean.

Sam continued. "I would have thought that Clu would have sent that page years ago. Clu didn't strike me as the type that would just wait around for something like that."

"He didn't." Quorra shifted so that she was more upright; Sam let go of Quorra's shoulder and faced her again. Quorra had the slightest of smiles, which could mean –

"Did _you_ send the page from the arcade?" Sam was incredulous – it didn't seem possible –

"No, Clu sent the page," Quorra answered, smiling more widely.

"Then what –"

"Oh, Sam," Quorra said. "Clu never processed an original thought in his entire runtime. I – just nudged him a little."

That would seem to explain one thing, but opened up a host of other questions – ones Sam hadn't wanted to ask –

"But – how?" Sam asked. "Just 'nudging' Clu to send a page wouldn't make it happen. He had to figure out how to tap into a phone line – he had to figure out how to turn it on! – he had to know how to send the formatted code – he had to know Alan's pager number! Only my Dad … would … know … how to …"

Sam's eyes widened as realization hit him, and Quorra's grin widened into a toothy smile.

"It took twenty years, but I'm here," Quorra said, then frowned slightly. "I only wish Kevin could be here with us."

When Quorra wasn't forthcoming with more information, and continued to watch the sunset, Sam asked, "How?"

Quorra didn't answer right away, and tried to get closer to Sam so she could go back to cuddling – and Sam wouldn't have any of it; he backed away. He needed answers.

"How?" Sam asked again, in a stern tone. Quorra glanced at him and saw his expression, and looked down at her legs. When she looked at Sam again, it was as if the weight of those years alone on the Grid became visible, if only for a moment. Quorra smiled sadly.

"Kevin thought of it first," Quorra said, "But it was as your father told you – the more he fought Clu, the more powerful Clu became. Every attempt at communicating with the outside world was blocked."

"If Clu tried to _prevent_ my Dad from sending the page, why did he change his mind?" Sam asked.

Quorra's smile was back, but rueful.

"Clu thought that if it was Kevin's idea, it couldn't be good," Quorra replied, "So I made it my mission to make Clu think it _was_ good, and that it was his own idea."

Sam raised his eyebrows at that one –

"How?" Sam asked. "You couldn't just go up to Clu, he'd try to kill – derezz you!"

"I was good at hiding even before I met your father, Sam," Quorra replied. "And Clu's aide – "

"Jarvis? That brown noser?" Sam interrupted.

"Jarvis's purpose was to serve Clu," Quorra continued. "and it wasn't too hard to convince the 'brown noser' that he could serve Clu best if he told his master that there was a way to bring another User onto the Grid, and capture him."

The look Sam was giving Quorra reminded her of how Basics looked at her when they found out she was an Iso – the look that said he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"Over time, I was able to learn from your father how to send the page," Quorra continued, "and little by little, line by line, escapade by escapade - Quorra smiled at that -, I was able to send the information to Jarvis."

"And Jarvis? He never found out who you were?" Sam asked.

"Once Jarvis discovered that Clu was pleased with the progress 'he' was making, he stopped asking."

Sam reflected on what he'd just been told; it was all too much. Still –

"But my Dad – didn't he figure out what you were doing?" Sam asked.

Quorra's expression saddened again.

"During the last 5 years, your father lost all hope of getting out," Quorra answered. "He quit caring if I asked questions; so he gave me answers."

Quorra stopped, and Sam could tell that she was struggling to say her next words.

"By the time Kevin found out what I was doing," Quorra said, "he no longer believed that it mattered."

Quorra smiled weakly.

"Kevin didn't answer any more of my technical questions after he found out," Quorra continued. "But it was too late. I was able to guess the rest."

"Guess?" Sam asked.

"A benefit of being an Iso," Quorra answered.

Sam needed time to process all these new revelations. Quorra took advantage of Sam's apparent confusion, and leaned back against him as before. Sam went with the motion, leaning against the tree, and wrapped his arm back around her shoulders as before.

After a moment of contemplation, Sam spoke.

"I underestimated you," Sam said.

"So did Clu," Quorra replied.


End file.
